Truth or dare
by Big three material
Summary: This is basically a truth or dare story . I suck at summarys this is my first fanfiction ever so please no flames rated t just in case .sorry if I have bad grammar


Percy Jackson fanfic

Set after blood of olypus spoilers inside

PERCYS POV

So on this exact day 3 years ago the 2nd giant war ended me and Annabeth were walking on the beach with the rest of the 7 including Leo(AN:if I did not put Leo in this fanfiction my friend would freak) so Leo was the first one to talk " do you wanna swim " I said I'm in "

Later that day we decided to play truth or dare with the 7 and some other people .

It was my turn so I said "Annie truth or dare" she said"don't call me that and dare""I dare you to walk up to Chiron (AN sorry if I spelled that wrong) and act like you're crying while saying 'I need help with my homework'" " ok I will do it " so we walked after her and hid behind a bush.

Annabeth's pov

Once percy said that I started freaking out in side I'm definitely going to get him I walked up to Chiron and acted like I was crying then I saw four new campers but then said "Chiron I need help with...with" "with what annabeth""with (sob) my... my... homework"" What do you mean your the smartest kid I know"I saw the people who were behind the bush go back to the posiden cabin "well Chiron I don't want my mom to be mad at me" then thunder boomed in the distance.

Leo's POV

We decided to go back to the was my turn to dare someone.i said"Percy truth or dare" he said "dare all da way""I dare you to go up to annabeth and act like you are trying to make her feel better ""all right" we followed him up there and hid behind th same bush"

Percy POV

The fact that I have to go try to make Annabeth feel better is that I have a great idea.i was going to ,wait until I do it it's hard to I am walking up to Annabeth right now .why am I so nervous she is my it is just a dare I heard her saying "please I need help " and Chiron saying back "I refuse to help a child of Athena with their homework " and I heard the new campers laughing.I walked up to her and said"Annabeth what's wrong with you?" " she said "I need help with my homework " then is said will this cheer you up " then I kissed her

When we broke apart she hugged me and whispered "I hate you " and I whispered back "Leo made me do this " "well thanks " then she turned to Chiron "I thank I figured it out and no thanks " then he turned to the new campers and whispered follow them please"

Sky's POV

Well that was I guess We are folling these teens to a cabin. We walked in and hid behind the couch There where lots of teens that looked around the same age. Then Percy said "you can come out now i herd Chrion" that's when we came out and I said "hey guys" then this babyish looking boy gasped. Then a Chinese looking boy said "really Leo" then Leo said "shut up frank" then I said can you interduse your selves "

"I'm Leo super supreme mcshizzle

I'm Claresse

We're

Conner

And

Travis

Stoll

I'm nico

I'm Annabeth

I'm Percy

I'm Hazel

I'm frank

I'm Jason

I'm piper

I'm will

And I'm Reyna

Then I said " I'm sky that's Megan and carter also Calypso"

"Megan did you know your name means pearl in greek?" Annabeth said "No but thank you""We are playing TRUTH OR DARE"Percy said in a evil way "care to join?""we would love to " Carter said "CARTER!"me Meagan and Calypso yelled"I guess it would not hurt"nico said "well if he said it it couldn't " Percy said "ok it's my turn Nico truth or dare "Annabeth said "DARE all da way" Nico said "ok I dare you to put on a wig and dress like a girl and flirt with the Ares cabin" "NO I refuse "Nico said "A dare is a dare Nico" I said "fine I will do the stupid dare" he walked to the pink looking cabin

NICO'S POV

So I walked to the Apoditie (an sorry if I spelled that wrong to) cabin to ask for my new makeover which I was supposed to turn out to look like a girl so guess who opened the door...Guessed yet ?... D...R...E ...W. DREW answerd the door of corse she said "what do you want death boy " "I want to look like a dudeet" "oh well boys we need to get a lot of work done here " she said evilly so they put a blonde hair wig on me and a ton of make up I went to look in the mirror I that would I kneed a dress and then I would date me then Drew said "dress time" I found a light pink dress shirt and black leggings with gray boots then I walked to the Ares cabin and said "hello boys how you durin "" well hello pretty lady""hello handsome guy " "how bout a date Friday night just the two of us" "well ok handsome man" I walked back to the cabin" well I got a date"then every body burst out laughing.

FRANKS POV

"Ok ok now Frank truth or dare"Nico said "uh...truth"I Sid in a small voice "aww he is no fun" Leo said "have you ever changed into any thing and watched Hazel change?"then I blushed hard then Hazel gasped and said "that was what that bird was doing sitting on my window sill staring at me " "yea sorry bout that "I said.


End file.
